


Protecting her family

by LadyValkyrie



Series: Finding a future in Nassau [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, OT3, Some Plot, inaccurate history;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyValkyrie/pseuds/LadyValkyrie
Summary: ‘Town was full of gossip today about a plan for England to return’ Thomas says, sipping his wine. ‘I suppose it isn’t surprising given it’s been over ten years now since the last governor was toppled.’‘We heard the same at the last port we stopped in before coming home,’ James adds, ‘I fear that we won’t be left alone for much longer.’Miranda has been quiet for most of the discussion; quite unlike her usual vibrant self. ‘Whatever happens, we must ensure the children stay safe.’ She’s worried, and it is obvious to James and Thomas. They haven’t seen her this concerned since they were separated so brutally all those years ago.In which their peace and prosperity is under threat and Miranda must take action to protect her children.





	Protecting her family

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of sorts to 'A Surprise Awaits.' 
> 
> I want my happy family to do some arse-kicking!

1715, Nassau

 

The town of Nassau was thriving, and the inhabitants – the traders, the pirates, the women of the night and other assorted followers lived their lives in relative prosperity and stability, punctuated by the odd brawl between jealous pirate captains or mutinous crews.

The prosperity of New Providence Island had further been guaranteed by the successful raid which captured the Urca Gold – some five million Spanish dollars were held in the fort, or so rumour had it, captured by Captains Vane and Flint. While there had been a near civil war between the crews, eventually all had seen sense to work together for to capture the gold. However, rumours abounded that civilisation was coming – either by invasion of the Spanish seeking the return of their gold; or by England to reclaim her lost colony.

It was this prospect of a return to civilised world that troubled one of the more prominent citizens of the island. Thomas Hamilton had built himself a good life on the island since return from the dead some five years ago. He was damned if his peace was going to be taken away from him, damned if he was going to feel shame because of who he loved and he was damned if he was going to let his unconventional family be judged by others.

Thomas sits down to dinner that evening with James and Miranda, and their three children – William, Evie and Minerva. He’s worried.

‘Town was full of gossip today about a plan for England to return’ Thomas says, sipping his wine. ‘I suppose it isn’t surprising given it’s been over ten years now since the last governor was toppled.’

‘We heard the same at the last port we stopped in before coming home,’ James adds, ‘I fear that we won’t be left alone for much longer.’

Miranda has been quiet for most of the discussion; quite unlike her usual vibrant self. ‘Whatever happens, we must ensure the children stay safe.’ She’s worried, and it is obvious to James and Thomas. They haven’t seen her this concerned since they were separated so brutally all those years ago.

**

It is with some surprise that the townsfolk see Mr Hamilton and his wife Miranda Barlow having a very public screaming match in the main square. They are normally a loving, private couple. While there are some who judge – after all, Captain Flint makes his home with them in the interior, and it is apparent to anyone with half a brain that Mrs Barlow gave birth to Captain Flint’s child during her husband’s long absence, and not long after her husband’s return another child was born – however for most residents of Nassau, these matters are of no concern. But when there is a full-on public fight in the middle of town, who are they to look away?

Captain Hornigold is one who watches on with interest, as Mrs Barlow screams at Mr Hamilton ‘I must do what is right for my children!’ Hamilton grabs her arm, trying to prevent her walking away from him ‘Miranda, for Christ’s sake, will you stop this nonsense?’ he yells at her, she slaps his face in retaliation and marches off down an alley. ‘Fine then, fuck off!’ he screams after her, stomping off in the opposite direction. Hornigold is intrigued, and goes to follow Mrs Barlow.

He finds her, crying. When she notices Hornigold watching her, she quickly tries to compose herself.

‘You are upset, my dear. Might I be of service in some way?’ Hornigold feigns concern.

‘Captain Hornigold, I must beg your assistance. I find that I cannot live any longer in this dangerous place and require passage to an old friend of mine. Will you help me?’ Miranda looks at Hornigold, desperation evident on her face.

‘Of course, my dear. Let us retire to my accommodation and we can speak further.’

 **

Not long after the infamous street argument, the town is shocked to learn that Mrs Barlow has abandoned her family. Rumours are swirling that she has left her husband and her lover, and even more shockingly her children, to seek a better life. There is also a story circulating that Captain Hornigold (who had threatened to side with the British ever since he lost control of the fort), has abandoned the pirate cause and taken Ms Barlow to seek her fortune in Charles Town.

In the weeks that follow, a despondent figure in Mr Hamilton can been seen coming to town, completing his work, and returning to the farm in the interior. He rarely socialises with anyone and keeps to himself. Their housekeeper, Miss Esme, when pressed for information, informs the gossips that the children were heart-broken at their mother’s disappearance, and her husband and her lover were devastated. Such a cruel woman.

Captain Flint takes increasing long and dangerous voyages, some say to try to bring Mrs Barlow back, however he always returns empty handed. She is gone. His crew tell stories of his increasing irrationality and his is always quick to anger – even more so than before - and the crew fears that his rage will be the end of them all.

**

_October 1715_

_Charles Town, the Carolina Colony_

_Mr Woodes Rogers, Esq._

_London_

_Dear Sir,_

_I am of the understanding that you are shortly to undertake a voyage to reclaim New Providence Island for the British Crown. I further believe that you are to complete this venture utilising a proposal originally devised by Lord Thomas Hamilton some ten years back._

_Before you make your final approach to Nassau, I ask that you first call at Charles Town. I am currently hosting a guest recently arrived from New Providence Island, and with intimate knowledge of the situation there. This person wishes to see the rule of law return to Nassau, and is willing to assist you in your endeavours._

_I remain your humble and obedient servant,_

_Lord Peter Ashe_

_Governor, the Carolina Colony_

**

To say that Woodes Rogers is intrigued about this mysterious guest of Lord Peter’s is an understatement. He’s spent the past six months planning, cajoling his creditors into extending their loans and ensuring he has support in Whitehall for this venture – and he is determined to see it succeed.

Rogers calls at the Governor’s mansion with the Commodore in command of the fleet he has assembled. They are escorted to Lord Peter’s study, where a rather striking woman is waiting. She has dark hair, dark eyes, in her early forties. She rises as Rodgers enters the room.

‘Mr Rogers, may I present Miranda Barlow, formally Lady Hamilton. She is the wife of Lord Thomas Hamilton, although they are now estranged.’ Lord Peter makes the introduction, ‘and Miranda, this is Woodes Rogers, the man responsible for returning civilisation to Nassau and ending the pirate scourge.’

‘A pleasure, Mr Rogers, I’m sure.’ _This Mrs? Miss? Barlow is quite delightful. But why is she here?_ wonders Rogers.

They sit together and take tea, and Mrs Barlow tells her story. Of how she fears for the safety of her children. Of how there is no future for them there, ‘I want them to have prosperous lives!’ she exclaims at one point. Mrs Barlow looks at her hands, ‘I do not want my children to follow in their fathers’ footsteps. My first husband was disgraced and we lost our lives in London, my second husband I fear is lost to me; he is obsessed only with being the most feared pirate in the Caribbean.’ She starts to weep softly, ‘There is no joy, no happiness for me there – and no life for my children.’

Under Rogers further questioning, Miranda reveals extensive knowledge about the Island’s defences and the support he will receive from the plantation owners in the interior.

‘The pirate captains are aligned from time to time, however their alliances are weak, and they are prone to falling out over perceived insults. Offer them pardons, Mr Rogers, and watch their resistance crumble. But the one you must watch, is Captain Flint. He will not accept a pardon, and he will be a thorn in your side. You must defeat him.’ Miranda’s dark eyes gleam, and Rogers understands the lengths a mother will go to protect her children.

They speak for a few more hours, Rogers determined to learn everything he can from Miranda. He questions her over and over, determined to find a flaw in her story, to trip her up. But she does not falter. And his spies in Nassau confirm what she says – that her desire to leave was not supported by her husband, to the point that they had a very public falling out and she was left with no choice but to leave and find a better future for her children. He knows that she is considered something of a pariah in the town, having callously abandoned her family.

‘So, Mrs Barlow, you have been very helpful to me. What do you want in return?’ Rogers asks.

‘You will give me safe passage to Nassau; I will land on the beach with you. I can help point out the main ringleaders of the pirates, and provide you with the contacts you will need with the key merchants in the town and the plantation owners in the interior. Your men will then escort me to my house where I will collect my children. You will then give me and my children safe passage to Boston. Are we agreed?’ She looks him straight in the eye, gaze unwavering, mouth firm.

Rogers smiles ‘Oh yes, Mrs Barlow, I believe those terms are agreeable.’

They shake hands.

**

It is a hot, and bloody humid day when the England arrives in Nassau. A storm is brewing in the distance, adding to the oppressive atmosphere. Mrs Barlow has been on deck every day since they departed Charles town, from dawn til dusk, dressed in a vibrant purple dress. It doesn’t seem a suitable garment for days of sailing and retaking a colony, but who is Rogers to judge the whims of women’s fashion? From time to time, the look-out spots a ship on the horizon, but these ships quickly scarper when they see the that they are facing eight Naval ships.

There are only two ships in the harbour, and while the Commodore was concerned about the threat from the fort, it appears that Mrs Barlow’s information is good and it is not manned – or at least not manned well. The two ships in the harbour appear almost abandoned, with only a small number of crew on board each one, hardly enough to man more than a gun apiece. _Lazy bastards_ , Rogers sneers to himself.

Under a flag of truce, he sails to the beach, accompanied by the Barlow woman and half a dozen soldiers. On the beach, an office of sorts has been set up; two chairs separated by a desk, a rug on the ground and a canopy to shelter the sole occupant from the sun. Rogers feels Mrs Barlow stiffen behind him, he glances back at her and she’s looking uncomfortable.

The man waiting in the shelter stands, reaching out a hand to Rogers ‘Woodes Rogers, I presume? I am Thomas Hamilton.’

Rogers shakes the proffered hand, ‘A pleasure to make your acquittance, my Lord.’

Hamilton chuckles, ‘oh I’m no longer a lord, Mr Rogers, just a simple man trying to get his wife back and preserve his home.’ At these words he glares at Miranda, who looks down, unable to meet his gaze. ‘Please, sit,’ gesturing to the second chair. Hamilton does not offer Miranda a seat, Rogers notes.

‘I have come to offer pardons for all the pirates here, with the exception of Captain Flint. He is to be arrested and taken to London for trial.’

Hamilton smiles, ‘And what will you do if we refuse?’

Rogers matches Hamilton’s smile. ‘Lord – I mean, Mr Hamilton, I have eight ships, naval personnel to match, 700 –‘

Hamilton interrupts ’700 soldiers, 50 horses, cannons, mortars, mustkets, master carpenters, experienced famers, blacksmiths, literate men to teach the newly pardoned pirates to work and learn useful skills, food for six months, shot and powder for eight months and yourself to be installed as Governor. You see, it was my idea before it was yours. And it is a good idea, if I do say so myself.’ He is still grinning.

They’re smiling inanely at each other as if it were a social game of cards.

‘You must see then there is no option but a peaceful surrender. You will lose too many of your number if you stand and fight against my very well trained 700 soldiers.’ Rodgers smirks, he’s won!

‘Hmmm, true.’ Hamilton pauses. ‘That’s assuming that you had your full force here. But you split your force, didn’t you Mr Rogers? I count only four ships in the harbour.’

There’s a rumble of thunder in the background, that storm must be on its way.

Rogers cannot help himself, he gives Hamilton a smug look as he leans back in his chair ‘Oh no, Mr Hamilton. Thanks to your wife, we learnt of that deep channel that runs near the interior. The second half of my force is there, ready to land and make their way inland where your two ships and fort cannot fire. They are accompanied by one of your former pirates, a Captain Hornigold, who is familiar with the area. The town will be surrounded within the hour.’

‘I see.’ Hamilton leans forward, still smiling, resting his elbows on the desk. ‘Tell me, Mr Rogers, who had the idea to split your force and come through the interior?’

Rogers frowns, a bit confused at this change of tack ‘Well, I discussed it with my commanders, but I hardly see what relevance it has on our current discussion.’ Rogers pauses… _but wait, who had the original idea? It was he or Hornigold – or wait, was it in fact Mrs Barlow…?_ He looks up to the fort, and only now notices there is a large piece of purple fabric flying from the flag pole. It’s the same colour as Mrs Barlow’s dress…

Rogers thoughts are interrupted by the loud sound cannon fire from the bay, he stands, spinning around to face the water to see what is happening.

It’s a disaster.

His four ships are under attack from the fort, and the two ships which were anchored in the bay. He grabs a telescope from one of his men, and now sees that these ships are no abandoned after all, in fact are fully crewed and currently sending round after round of shot into his ships. He sees hat another three ships, including what appears to be a Spanish Man-o-War have appeared on the horizon and are raining fire upon his half-sized fleet.

Before he can act, Hamilton speaks again. ‘The rest of your fleet is also lost, I fear, Mr Rogers. That wasn’t thunder we heard earlier. It was the coordinated attack by our militia and another three ships, commanded by Captain Vane, Captain Rackham and the rather ferocious Miss Bonny – perhaps you have heard of them? And those ships further out in the bay, following you just beyond the horizon since you left Charles Town are under the control of Captains Flint and Teach. The day is lost, Mr Rogers.’

At these last words, Rogers turns to face Thomas. Miranda, who has remained silent throughout the meeting, goes to Thomas and he sweeps her into a passionate embrace, kissing her deeply.

Miranda shoots Rogers a hard look. ‘You see, Mr Rogers, I wasn’t lying when I said I would do anything to see my children safe. And seeing you off seemed the best way to achieve that.’

‘The dress. That bloody dress!’ Rogers snaps, spittle flying. ‘You signalled them. You informed them that I’d decided to split the fleet. That’s why you were always on deck, strutting about like a whore!’ He has been well and truly played. It was the bloody Barlow woman who advised the best course to take to keep the fleet out of the usual hunting pirate hunting grounds, and of course there were bloody look outs all along their route, to send word that he had sent half his force inland.

Now that the full extent of Miranda’s deception is known, he cannot hold back, he goes to draw his sword, he wants to fight Hamilton and his bitch of a wife. Rogers stops short, however, when he finds that in the confusion of the cannon fire his small party has been surrounded by armed pirates, and he knows then that Hamilton and his wife have won the day.

**

The surrender of the English forces is finalised over the following week. The fleet is left with enough supplies to reach the colonies, however are stripped of their weapons, shot and powder. There is enough to keep Nassau defended for an age.

Hornigold is particularly upset that to learn of Miranda’s deception, and even more so to discover he is on the losing side and will be permanently exiled from Nassau.

Once the Navy has departed, Esme brings the children into Nassau. Miranda cries when she sees them again, it’s been six months since she left. James is delighted to see her, of course, pulling her close and whispering in her ear as they embrace, ‘You’re brilliant – your plan was brilliant.’

As the English ships disappear over the horizon, there are many celebrations in Nassau that night. There is a gathering of the leaders of the Island in the upstairs room of the tavern.

Thomas raises his glass, ‘To Miranda – we couldn’t have done it without you, my love.’

**

And, as they have always done since they were reunited, Miranda, Thomas, James and their children settle back into their lives. Thomas directs his energy into establishing a school, much to the dismay of their children, who were rather enjoying the free reign they had to run riot on the Island, emboldened by their mother’s long absence.

The pirates, including James, continue their trade, always wary that England or Spain will return at some point in the future.

Miranda takes joy from watching her little ones grow, and becoming so like their fathers!

They receive a letter from Lord Peter, berating Miranda for her deception and her use of Peter as a pawn to trap Rogers.

Miranda laughs ‘What a hypocrite, he has the nerve to accuse me of being a traitor, when he was the one that betrayed us all those years ago, and lied about your death, Thomas dear.’

It’s a lazy, hot afternoon, and the family is gathered in the sitting room. Thomas is reading aloud to everyone, Esme and Miranda are sewing, James is cleaning his weapons, when they’re disturbed by a knock at the door. Young William scampers over to answer it. He comes back to the sitting room, accompanied by Eleanor, Max, Vane, Rackham and Anne. James stands at this interruption, he’s always been very protective of their privacy and looks like he’s about to throw them out.

‘We have a proposition for you,’ Max says, ‘We know that eventually one-day England will return, and I have an idea to use this to our advantage.’

**

It is almost a year to the day since the first rumours of England’s return reached them, that Thomas finds himself appointed the Lord Governor of New Providence Island. Max and Eleanor were able to persuade Eleanor’s relatives in Boston to back their plan to install Thomas as Governor – but Thomas knows that the real power lies with Max. He’s happy to leave her to it, and only be present when necessary. Thomas is far too busy running his school, plus he wants to do something to end slavery on the Island.

Thomas, Miranda and James are all delighted when they read in the newspaper (admittedly three months after the event) that Rodgers has been incarcerated in debtor’s prison.

The captains continue their sailing with a degree of protection through the pardons issued by Thomas – after all officially piracy has ceased. Young William announces that he wants to captain his own ship when he’s older, and starts to pester James to take him on the _Walrus_ ’s next voyage.

As they gather for another dinner, his family reunited and whole, Thomas marvels at peace he has found through his children, his wife and his lover.


End file.
